


The Next Contestant

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a honky-tonk bar after a long day of working hard in the heat. You have a beer, chew the fat with your buddies, then take off home. Some nights you're alone. Some nights you're not. Except tonight, there's someone new in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Contestant

You're in a honky-tonk bar after a long day of working hard in the heat. You have a beer, chew the fat with your buddies, then take off home. Some nights you're alone. Some nights you're not. Just like every day for the last...seems like forever. 

Except tonight, there's someone new in the bar. A pretty little filly with long, long legs and long blonde hair. She's wearing cowboy boots and a plaid work shirt half tucked in. You've never seen her before, but she's definitely your type. It could be love.

You nudge your buddy with your beer bottle. "Hey, who's the new gal?" He takes a look around, then turns back to his drink with a noncommital "dunno". You roll your eyes; forget him anyway. You're going to go over there and score.

Hitching up your pants, you swagger over to the lady and deposit yourself on the bar stool beside her. You give her your best devil-may-care grin, the one that makes all the ladies swoon. She blinks at you. "Hey darlin'," you drawl in your best cowboy casanova tones. "Buy you a drink?"

She blinks again. "Okay."

Not quite the dazzled response you were hoping for. But you don't let it get you down and you buy her a drink. And another. And another. You're getting tipsy and she's getting prettier and damned if her smile, when you finally coax one out of her, isn't as pretty as anything you've ever seen. You start to picture her naked on your bed and that thought is very, very appealing.

Deciding to move the game up a notch, you scoot closer and put a hand high on her thigh. She freezes and shoots you a deer-in-headlights look. In your semi-inebriated state, she looks charmed by your manly impulsiveness. "What say we take this party somewhere a little more... private?" You wink slyly at her.

And it's then that a large hand is clamped onto your shoulder and you're spun out of your barstool onto the floor. Looking up at your assailant, you find yourself at the mercy of a long-haired bear of a man who looks about ready to murder. He cracks his knuckles menacingly and you swallow hard. "Was that your hand on my girl?" he growls. You're still too shocked to answer, so he turns to the girl. "Parker, did this asshole put his hands on you?" She nods and he rounds on you with a ferocious snarl.

Now, at this point, you have two choices. One is flight. This new guy has muscles in places you don't even want to think about and is literally mad enough to bite your head off. And hey, if you had a girl like that, wouldn't you fight for her? The smart move is to flee and save yourself a hospital visit.

On the other hand, you're just about drunk enough to risk a fight with Rocky Balboa here. Stand up to the other guy, push him around and stake your claim. So what if Parker (so that's her name) is his girl? You like her too, and you didn't see him around earlier buying her drinks. What better way to demonstrate your affection than kicking the crap out of a rival male?

What will you choose?


End file.
